


The Fall of Asmodeus

by MinimumLeadership



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dark, F/M, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimumLeadership/pseuds/MinimumLeadership
Summary: You find Asmodeus in a relatively normal, for him, but all be it compromising position.  Angry that you have put yourself in danger wondering the halls of the house at night he takes it upon himself to scare you straight.  Feelings he hasn't felt in thousands of years start to surface...He's kinda out of character? I don't really know what this is, I just needed Asmo like this, sorry.Thanks to my Husband for proof reading.First post here... sorry for formatting issues.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Fall of Asmodeus

You’ve been in Devildom for a few months and had started to grow fond of the demon brothers who have been tasked to guard your safety, although you had to admit it sometimes felt like you were living in a frat house. You had a soft spot for each of them for different reasons, many naps were shared with Belphie in the attic and comfort eating with Beel always made you feel better if you were down. Asmo had your back if your outfit was mismatched or an unexpected breakout occurred and would always indulge you if you needed a backrub. Afternoons in the garden with a book and a cat quietly purring on your lap in the quiet company of Satan were common. Levi somehow acquired your favourite human world gaming console, the N64, and spent evenings completing Banjo Kazooie with you. Mammon always had a crazy money making scheme that pretty much always failed that he wanted your help with, he was a constant source of entertainment. Lucifer was, well Lucifer, he was stern but caring , you had more than a few “You looked stressed, is there some way I can assist to alleviate that stress MC?” You still had thoughts of home and missed your human world friends, but Devildom was starting to feel like a second home to you, which was nice as you’d felt so uncomfortable when you first arrived.

It was a typical night at the House of Lamentation, however you had retired to your room early, you once again, despite finishing your tertiary education in the human world, have homework to do. That honestly been one of the more frustrating bits of this whole experience, homework, you still hadn’t quite got the whole time management thing with school under control, again. So it was around 1am when you had finally finished all the assignments you had, not without distraction of course, devilgram was checked more than once. Asmo had obviously hit the club, looking more like a dirty dream than you’d care to admit. You stared at that photo of him his taunt abdominal muscles and nipple piercings visible through his mesh shirt, slacks low enough on his hips that his adonis’ belt is clearly on display as well as being tight enough over his crotch you can see the outline of his cock, his body slick with sweat after hitting the dance floor. The house was quiet as you made your way to the kitchen for a cup of tea, waiting for the kettle to boil, listening to the familiar sound of the water bubbling you heard something absolutely not familiar, was that a moan? Despite knowing this was a time you shouldn’t be nosey, you followed the sound, mostly hiding in the shadows, towards the front door. There the sight before you filled you with, jealously, it was Asmo being, well Asmo, a succubus draped around his neck, he had her pushed against the wall, she has her mouth on his neck, kissing and nibbling and a hand teasing his, quite substantial bludge. You stood there entranced for what was definitely too long, the heavy petting has turned into a lot more, Amso had hiked up her dress, if that small piece of sequined fabric could be called a dress, and was pumping his fingers into her, their moans filling the entry way. You felt a very familiar stir in the pit of your abdomen, the same stir you had when at night you lay in bed bringing yourself to orgasm imagining the Avatar of Lust, in a very similar situation as he was in right now, except with you. You run a hand down your side and slowly begin to rub circles around your clit through your cotton panties watching the scene before you, you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the feeling. Two sets of eyes snapped from each other to you, boring into what felt like your soul, “Leave!” Asmo growled, you turned as fast as you possibly could and ran towards your room, an animalistic sound, a gut wrenching crack and the sound front door open haunting you as you fled. You slammed your bedroom door shut, putting all your weight against it as you slid to the floor, huffing out of exhaustion and fear, all the adrenaline you just felt pumping through your blood leaving you. 

~~~

This was quite an unexpected turn of events, bringing home a usual bed mate and being unable to contain their lust until they arrived at his bedroom, that was usual, but seeing her, standing there in the hallway, just wearing an oversized shirt and panties, watching that unfold, the smell of arousal coming from her delicious centre, that was very unexpected. The succubus could barely contain herself at the sight of the human as she fled, he would have to apologise for the broken bones and literally throwing her out tomorrow, in her state there was no reasoning with her and she would have eaten MC alive. At first he was uninterested in the human, she was just an ordinary human after all, he’d fucked thousands of humans, but then she summoned him, he’d never felt a pull towards someone like he had when she’d done that. He needed her, he had needed her since that moment, the more time he spent with her the more he thought about her, imagining it was her as he fucked whoever it was that fell into his bed, picturing her as he brought himself to orgasm in the shower before breakfast, her name on his lips in that moment of ecstasy. He was after all the Avatar of lust, he was lusting after her, he kept telling himself that, despite the fact he would think of her smile in every class, he’d be completely distracted thinking about her cuddling up to him on the couch. In that moment he saw her in the hallway however, he was angry, how could she be so stupid, she had been told not to wonder the halls, what if she stumbled across one of his brothers. Levi was a fucking weirdo, who knows what sort of depraved shit he would do if he found her like that, Satan could be stalking around in a rage and pull her limb from limb before he even realised what he was doing and Beel! For goodness sakes he would eat her alive in a half asleep state. Furious and aroused by the smell and sight of her touching herself in the hall, the air around him shimmered as his demon form showed itself, he stormed down the hall after her. 

~~~

As you finally calmed down, you moved from floor in front of your door to sitting on the edge of your bed, attempting to digest what just happened when the door was flung open, the Avatar or Lust in demon form searching the darkness for you, his eyes a deep magenta colour. Within seconds he saw you, grabbing you by your throat, fingers putting pressure on the soft skin there and lifting you into the air, you clawed at his hand trying to break free. Despite the fear you felt in that moment, the hand around your throat and the anger seething off Asmo, the wet patch on your panties grew. “What the fuck do you think you were doing? You were warned not to explore the fucking house at night! I guess I’ll have to teach you why” he growled, his eyes raking your form, jaw tightening as he saw you press your thighs together to hide your arousal. He then let out a melodic laugh, the type of laugh he used when flirting “oh my, is this getting you hot and bothered MC?” you let out a raspy moan in response. “ah ha, you’re quite the filthy slut, never would have picked that" he whispers before sliding his free hand under your knees and repositioning the hand on your throat to behind your shoulders. “Truly I just meant to scare you, but this, this will be so much more fun!” he looked down at you his eyes easing to a golden honey colour, his achingly gorgeous face softening, both sets of his wings fluttering softly “Hey darling, remember we have a pact, just say the word and I’ll stop". You nuzzled into his neck, kissing the soft skin as a response as he carried you towards his room. He kicked his bedroom door open and tossed you on the bed before stalking back and closing the door. 

Dumped on Asmo’s bed in a very inelegant way, you watched him saunter back towards you from the door, remember your pact he said. You thought about it briefly, you had to admit he was scary like this, but one word from you and he would stop, you threw caution to the wind, you had wanted him for months now, you pictured him when you bought yourself to orgasm. He crawled onto the bed, stretched an arm out and took a handful of your hair, tugging you onto your hands and knees in front of him, “did you think I didn’t smell your arousal MC, that I didn’t see you touching yourself?” he undid his slacks with his other hand, unveiling the most beautiful cock you’d seen in your life, you were under no false pretences that cocks were attractive, they were not all that nice to look at, but Asmo’s was a shade more pale than his beautiful skin and the head was the most beautiful shade of pink you’d ever seen, almost the exact shade of his lips, he was very well equipped, you felt that familiar stir in your abdomen again. “I know you want this, I saw how much of a desperate slut you were, touching yourself over me with someone else” despite his soft croon he aggressively shoved his cock into your mouth, startled but pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste of his precum you began to roll your tongue over the head of his penis, wrapping your hand around its base and pumping in time with your mouth as you took more and more of him in with each movement. Moaning from the beautiful being before you filled you with pleasure and a warm wetness began to form between your thighs, “Such a beautiful vision, you look like a filthy cum dump, absolutely delicious” he hummed watching you work his cock. He could watch her like that forever he thought, he committed the image of her with his cock in her mouth to memory before tightening his grip on her hair and thrusting into her, feeling her throat contract around him as she gagged, tears welling in her eyes, as he tipped in head back and let out a guttural moan at the feeling and began thrusting with more vigour. At the sudden increase in pace and aggression from Asmo you grew even more wet, a tight feeling in the base of your abdomen began to grow, closing your eyes and remembering to breathe through your nose you relished the sounds he made using you like this. As his thrusts became more sloppy his climax building as your own did, this was unusual, you’d never had such a reaction to someone face fucking you like this, you especially never come from someone face fucking you, but your orgasm ripped through you, white hot pleasure, tipping your head back his cock leaving your mouth with an audible pop you moaned. Watching you orgasm from just giving head, Asmo wrapped his own hand around his cock and with a few pumps thick strands of his cum covered your hair and face as you moaned at your own release. 

Kneeling with your hands on your knees half resting half holding yourself upright, you look up at Asmo, blushing and embarrassed by what happened. He laughs at the sight of you “You are absolute perfection my dear, you might even be prettier than me sitting in your own mess covered in my cum. Pathetic as it may be that you came from me using you like that, I can’t deny how gorgeous you look" your cheeks burn red, but you are too exhausted to hide your face. He takes you in his arms and kisses you, biting your bottom lip before pushing his tongue into your mouth, exploring every part of you. “I’m not done with you yet though" he guided you into laying with your head resting on his deliciously soft pillows. He made quick work of your clothes and then of his own, curiously leaving his scorpion pendant in place, seeing him naked his long lean muscles glistening with sweat you felt yourself become more wet. He positioned himself above you, straddling your thighs “don’t be afraid, little one, he won’t hurt you unless I say" taking both your wrists in one of his hands and holding them above your head, his pendant twitched to life and crawled down his arm, securing itself around your wrists holding them in place. Asmodeus then moved between your legs softly licking your slit, without warning he slid two fingers into your womanhood and began pumping them, watching you moan and whimper before rolling his tongue over your clit, he continued this bringing you to the edge of a second orgasm and backing off just enough until you were an absolute mess “please Asmo, please!” he smiled at your begging “uh-uh desperate sluts like you don’t get to address me in such a familiar fashion” and almost as if to prove his point he shoved a third finger into you with no trouble thanks to you basically dripping with excitement. You moaned and begged again not caring how pathetic you sounded “Asmodeus please, please fuck me! I need you please” with that he was above you, knees over his shoulders, head of his cock teasing your desperate cunt. He grabbed your throat, putting pressure on your airway “One more time for me darling, I need to hear you beg one more time" slowly pushing just the tip his cock into you then withdrawing a few times you. You felt like you were going to explode “Please, please fuck me, Asmodeus please, I need you, I want you, please, I’ll do anything” he moaned as he pushed his length into you, bottoming out. He let go of your throat only to grab you by your jaw, bring his face to your ear and turning your head towards the large vainly mirror “look at yourself, covered in my cum, absolutely ruined with me fucking you, you’re a filthy whore for me and you’ve never looked so absolutely enchanting” he whispered in your ear and begins to thrust his cock into you at an unrelenting pace, still holding your face towards the mirror, you watch yourself being fucked senseless in the reflection. Your pleasure building until all you can coherently moan is Asmodeus’ name, repeating it again and again like a mantra. Seeing you like this a feeling Asmodeus isn't familiar with takes hold, the anger he felt when he saw you in the hall all but gone, he never wants anyone to ever see you like this but him, he doesn’t want anyone to hear the beautiful sounds you make, how you moan his name, how you feel, it’s his, he let’s the possessiveness take over. You feel his hand take hold around your throat again as he looks into your eyes “tell me you’re mine” he pants between thrusts, he needs to hear you say it. “I’m yours" you gasp, its not enough he needs more confirmation, his grip tightens, your vision begins blur with the lack of oxygen “tell me who you belong to" he growls into your ear. “You! Asmodeus, I belong to you!” with that he seemingly loses any control he had, he crashes his lips into yours, bending you in half, desperately kissing you tongue probing your lips willing you to grant him access, which you do, your tongues intertwined and his cock thrusts into your sweet spot. His thrusts becoming sloppy as he chases his own release you feel your muscles tighten around his cock as you reach yours, you shake like a leaf from the intensity of your orgasm as he thrusts into you one last time releasing his own and filling you with his cum. The air shimmers as his demon form dissipates and he falls onto panting. 

You lay there panting for what could be hours but is only minutes before Asmo pulls his softening cock from you, the scorpion pendant going limp and releasing you. Asmo lays next to you and pulls you onto his chest, gently playing with your hair, “are you okay, my dear?” you moan softly and nod relaxing into his warmth and enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapped around you. “come now my darling, we must get you taken care of, you did so well, you were so perfect” he kissed the top of your head before getting up from the bed. You hear water running in the bathroom as he returns and scoops you like a child into his arms walking back to the bathroom, he hops into the most delicious smelling bubble bath you have ever smelt, holding you to his chest and kissing you gently. He holds you like that until the after shocks of your orgasm fade and your shaking ceases before washing you gently, kissing every part of you he exposes to the air, whispering praises and sweet nothing onto your skin, you could stay like this forever you think, all his attention focused on you. He helps you out of the bath and dries you delicately before scooping you back up and carrying you to the bed where he tucks you under the covers. He climbs into bed with you, pulls your head to your chest and kisses the top of your head. “I’m not a possessive demon usually, but I can’t bear the thought of you with another, I believe for the first time in my relatively long existence, I’m falling in love, I’m falling in love with you MC” he almost whispers it when he thinks you’re asleep, unsure of if he even wants you to hear it, but wanting to say it none the less. You open your eyes and look into his golden honey coloured eyes “I meant it, I’m yours Asmo, nobody else’s” you softly reply and kiss him gently on the lips one last time before falling asleep. 

You wake up with Asmos arms around you, sleepily you look up at him, he curls framing his beautiful features perfectly, how could anyone be so good looking just waking up, its unfair, you think. “Ah-ha! You’re awake, you’re positively angelic when you sleep” he smiles and kisses you. “Good morning Asmo, you didn’t really make a good case against wandering the house at night you know" you tease, he laughs warmly at you “I have something for you, you don’t have to wear it, but it would mean so much to me if you did.” He grabs a jewellery box he conjured once you fell asleep from his nightstand and presents you with a beautiful gold choker necklace, tiny gold disks, joined my delicate links and with the centre adorned with a disk engraved with a cursive “A”. You’ve never seen a piece of jewellery quite so beautiful, you sit up and gather your hair into your hand, Asmo grins before taking the necklace and fastening it around your neck he plants a delicate kiss on your neck just behind your ear “it suits you". In that moment watching you smile in your reflection wearing nothing but the choker he gave you he finally understood his second oldest brother. Greed was never a sin Asmodeus had experienced or understood, but he knew he could never let anyone else have you, not that he would ever admit that to The Great Mammon!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry.


End file.
